1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication semiconductor chips, calibration methods, and programs. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication semiconductor chip that allows miniaturization of a semiconductor device and stable communication in the communication semiconductor chip, a calibration method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With widespread use of electronic devices, multi-chip packages having layered multi-chip modules (MCMs), layering technologies implementing system in packages (SIPs) at a low cost, and inter-chip wiring technologies are suggested (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-316408).
In a device suggested in the above-cited patent document, a plurality of boards are layered, and another board is coupled to a side face of the layered boards. Terminals of the layered boards are connected to terminals mounted at a lower part through the board coupled to the side face.